1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measurement apparatus for measuring an elasticity coefficient of a coil spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Coil springs are widely used in electronic products. The elasticity coefficient of a coil spring, which is defined as the ratio of the stress applied to coil spring to the change of the length of the coil spring, is critical in determining the usage of the coil spring. Traditionally, the elasticity coefficient of a coil spring is measured in laboratory with a precision device. However, the measurement period could be too long to satisfy the demand for quality control in mass production of electronic products.